1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a touch device, and in particular, relates to a touch device that has a shielding structure for signal interference and a fabrication method thereof.
2. Description of the Related Art
Recently, touch display panels have been popularly applied in various electronic products, such as a mobile phone, a personal digital assistant (PDA) and a handheld personal computer, in which, the fabrication technologies of capacitive touch display panels have been most popularly used. Touch display panels usually contain a cover lens, a touch panel and a display panel. The cover lens is attached to a touch side of the touch panel and the touch panel is attached to the display panel. Users touch images displayed on the touch display panels with a finger or a touch pen to input signals into the touch display panels or operate the electronic products.
Generally, sensing electrodes of the touch display panel are disposed at a sensing area of the touch panel and signal traces for conveying touch signals, which are disposed at a peripheral area outside of the sensing area and electrically connected to the sensing electrodes. However, when an electronic product containing a touch display panel is held by one hand of a user and operated by another hand of the user, the hand holding the touch display panel and the signal traces at the peripheral area produces an induced capacitance. Accordingly, touch signals produced by the hand touching the sensing area and received by the signal traces are interfered by the induced capacitance. Thus, an erroneous action occurs on the touch display panel, such that the touch operation fails.